1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks and particularly to locks adapted for a wide variety of applications providing domestic door locks, high level security locks with or without cooperating timing devices, motor vehicles ignition locks and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The state of the locksmiths art has reached a very high level of expertise, particularly in relation to mechanically operated locks. Recent developments in key copying machines have however considerably reduced the security of these locks, in view of the ease with which key copies, including master keys, may be made and the difficulty for the lock concerned to be altered to reject a key that has been duplicated without authority.